The House of Refuge
The House of Refuge is one of six magical buildings, or "mystery houses", that travel across the globe. History One of six magical buildings that became the basis of all haunted house stories. The House of Refuge is known as the friendliest of the group. It was created to help those in need in times of crisis or desperation. Those who came upon the house would find their every need and requirement fulfilled; either indirectly by the house or through wishing. Once the need of the occupant was satisfied they left and the house would move on to a new location.The house is a nineteenth-century American frontier house. The house vanished in the past; something the Library was aware of, though they assumed it had been destroyed. In reality the house had been discovered by a family of serial killers. Their daughter Katie; worked out the houses magical nature and enslaved it; her need to kill could never be satisfied. Katie became an immortal dark entity and used the house has a base of operations to lure in and kill countless victims. The House came to the attention of the Librarians in The Heart of Darkness while they were in Slovakia and Katie attempted to lure the group in after they repaired some ley lines. At first believing they were dealing with the Shatterbox; an evil Mystery House the group tried to protect Katie. The house's warnings about Katie were misunderstood as threats. The house then abducted everyone but Cassandra; hiding them in a dollhouse in an attempt to keep them safe from Katie. Cassandra fought with Katie after she let slip her true nature. Cassandra's need to save her friends, proved stronger than Katie's need to kill; breaking her connection to the house and leading to her destruction. Free of Katie's influence the house returned to its true appearance and released the captured librarians into its living room. Cassandra explained to the group what had happened and that now free the house had decided to return to its original purpose of helping people, though it would be more cautious of who it aided in the future. It is possible that the House of Refuge is the same house as the Shatterbox, as the Bloody Benders found the House of Refuge in the 1800s, while the Shatterbox is known to move around and has been active for at least a century (with the first confirmed sighting in 1883). If so, it would be easy to imagine why the House of Refuge would have been considered a different house, while occupied by Katie, given the benevolent nature of the House of Refuge. Personality "Its benign, actually quite friendly and it loves helping people"- Jenkins describing the House Much like Excalibur, the House of Refuge is a living, magical artifact. Created to help people it will manifest an avatar of a kindly old butler when directly interacting with guests. No matter the request the house will grant it. According to Cassandra its at its happiest when helping others. It keeps pictures of the people it helped through the ages. While under Katie's influence the house and avatar turned monstrous and it became depressed. Despite this it would still attempt to help Katie's victims. Katie was the only person the house ever outright hated. Appearances ''The Librarians'' Season 1 * Gallery House of Refuge 3.jpeg House of Refuge.jpg Dollhouse of the House of Refuge.jpeg House of Refuge interior 5.jpeg House of Refuge interior 4.jpeg House of Refuge interior 3.jpeg House of Refuge interior 2.jpeg House of Refuge interior.jpeg House of Refuge picture.jpeg Dark Spirit of The House of Refuge.jpeg|dark version of the Spirit of The House of Refuge Spirit of The House of Refuge.jpeg|Spirit of The House of Refuge Category:Artifacts Category:Locations Category:Season 1 artifacts